


In a week

by meanddoves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arguing, Awesome Bombur, Awesome Dwalin, Awesome Dís, Awesome Thorin Oakenshield, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Bathing/Washing, Childhood Memories, Cockblocking, Cooking, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dís Feels, F/M, First Time, Flirting thorin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Thorin, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Hair Braiding, In the end, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Late Night Conversations, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Nightmares, Or not, Outdoor Sex, Parent Dís, Picnics, Protective Thorin, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shyness, Slow Build, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Talk, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin's A+ Parenting, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Unexpected Visitors, Well maybe not, or has he, reader can cook, reader has a bit of a problem, reader is so in love, really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader's mum - Dís, Fíli and Kíli had to go to Iron hills and reader was left alone in Erebor for a week. Well, not so alone. Her uncle – Thorin is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written, so I hope I didn't mess it up.  
> I don't own any of these characters.

You weren’t sure whether to be happy or nervous. Your mum and brothers had a meeting with Dain in Iron hills and you were left alone in Erebor. Well, not so alone. Your uncle – Thorin was there too, but he was all busy with ruling that he was hardly in the royal wing. You, on the other hand, spent most of your time there. No people, your own privacy, no one to disturb you. You could see Thorin only when you were hungry or thirsty late in the evening and went to nip something from the cabinet your mum didn’t allow you to take from. He was usually sitting in his big armchair reading or having a late dinner as well. He let you take a few bites from his food and you lied to mum about the late time he arrived home in exchange. That was your secret deal, both of you were happy about. But being almost alone for a week seemed a bit too long for you. You heard your mum ordering Thorin to spend some time with you while she’d be away, so you wouldn’t be all alone in here. He didn’t seem to be very excited about it but your mother’s glare made even him – the king, obey without a word. You and Thorin got along quite well, but the thought of only him and you made you shiver. You knew that he was often the topic of talks of the servants, especially the female ones and you kind of agreed with them. Thorin was in fact very good looking, strong and respectful but he was your uncle and even though you have felt that way for quite a long time, you were afraid that he’d somehow find out. He was almost like a father to you, Fili and Kili and you appreciated that, but every time you were with him, you felt unbelievably good and all those things your friends said you feel when you really like someone seemed to be true with Thorin. These thoughts made you really nervous and unsure about the week you were supposed to spend only with him.  
***  
“Y/N, come here, please,” you almost jumped in surprise when Thorin spoke to you. You were nipping from the cabinet as usually, he having a late dinner as well. During your night cabinet raids none of you spoke, so your mum wouldn’t wake up.  
You sat next to him and waited for him to continue. He cleared his throat, put down the cutlery and looked at you.  
“Yes?” you asked curiously.  
“I won’t beat around the bush, Y/N and do not get me wrong for it,” he began and you nodded. You knew that he tried to be nice to you, but speeches were never his strongpoint.  
“Your mum wants me to spend more time with you while she, Fili and Kili are away. But I think that we are-“  
“Just fine like this,” you finished instead of him. It felt bitter to say, but didn’t mean you two won’t talk at all.  
“Yes,” he agreed and you exhaled in relief. Thorin prevented the great amount of awkward moments that were about to happen and you weren’t worried anymore.  
“I mean, if you have some problem, or just want to chat, or anything, I am here for you,” Thorin thought that he was maybe too straight and tried to assure himself that you were okay.  
“Understand,” you smiled in response and stood up to go back to your room when suddenly he caught your wrist.  
Let’s keep this just between us, shall we?” Thorin winked at you, your face turned pink as you nodded and hurried to your room. His touch caught you unprepared. Your brain froze when his big but soft and warm hand touched you and a friendly wink replaced his usually stern or tired look. A friendly wink. It maybe wasn’t a friendly wink. Maybe something else.  
The thoughts of such a banal thing filled your mind and you couldn’t fall asleep. After some time you found it really annoying and started to squirm in your bed to find some comfortable position to sleep. At last, you managed to snooze although staying awake might have been better.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting in Thorin’s big armchair browsing a book he left there the evening before. Suddenly, you heard heavy footsteps coming from behind you. All of this happened so unexpectedly and fast, you felt sick. Sooner than you could do anything, two strong hands pulled you from the armchair. You yelped in surprise when you saw Thorin’s angry face looking down at you while still clutching you fiercely.  
“What are you doing here?!” his angry whisper made you shiver. He seemed to be somehow changed, different. It wasn’t the kind Thorin you knew so well.  
“I was just- I didn’t know that you’d come- come this soon,” you managed to squeak when he grabbed you and placed onto the table nearby.  
“What- what are you doing?” you stuttered when he placed your legs around his waist and grabbed your hands with his big one and you realised that you were helpless. Thorin gave you a hungry look, his eyes dark from lust sparkling as he held you by your neck so strongly, you could hardly breathe and crushed his lips against yours. You moaned in pain as he bit your lower lip and his nails scratched your neck leaving red lines and bruises.  
“Y/N!” you heard a furious voice not far away from you. You managed to push Thorin away and saw your mother standing in front of you with Fili and Kili by her sides, all looking at least disappointed.  
“Mum! It’s not-“you tried to explain but Thorin’s frantic shout interrupted you.  
“It is all her fault! You shouldn’t have left her alone with me!”  
“Boys, go to your room!” Fili and Kili were forced to leave you, your mother and Thorin alone, they were too afraid to protest as your mum gave them an angry glare.  
“Y/N! What the hell do you think you are doing?!”  
“Mum, it isn’t my fault!” you couldn’t hold your tears anymore.  
“It is ALL your fault!” you didn’t know whether Thorin or your mum was shouting more, your entire world started to break, tears running down your cheeks unstoppably, you wanted to escape from the madness you found yourself in but didn’t know how.


	3. Chapter 3

You gasped in shock when you opened your eyes and realised that you were still in your bed and no one was shouting at you. You stood up and ran your hand through your hair, finding it all sweaty and messy. The need to escape the stifling hotness that was in your room started to be unbearable, you opened the door quietly, hoping that Thorin was asleep yet. While dodging the furniture blindly, you managed to get in front of the dead fireplace. In the moonlight you saw Thorin’s armchair and suddenly remembered your dream. Tears scooped into your eyes as you collapsed onto a big bear rug lying in front of the fireplace and looked at the armchair, all those shouts and glares running through your head. Even though it was a dream, you knew that it had a point. You had to stop thinking about Thorin the way you were. It was all wrong. Helpless and gloomy feeling filled you body trembling on the rug in a cold room. You tried to stop the tears but after a while you realised that Thorin is fast asleep and won’t hear you anyway, so you just let the tears soak your cheeks.  
“Y/N?” you sighed in surprise when you felt Thorin’s big hand stroking your back gently. You didn’t hear him coming or maybe you were just too busy sorting out your feelings and thoughts you hadn’t noticed him.  
“Is everything alright?” Thorin crouched beside you and stroke your hair gently. You couldn’t response; words got stuck in your throat.  
“You can tell me,” Thorin hushed your quiet sobs.  
“Bad dream?” he tried to guess and you nodded weakly.  
“Come here,” Thorin stood up, pulled you up as well and offered you his embrace. You were too exhausted to think about it and basically tumbled onto him tiredly. He wrapped his arms around you, slowly caressing your back and hair while hushing your sobs, which, despite your trying, were escaping your throat as well as the tears soaking now Thorin’s bare shoulder. After a while, Thorin lift you up, let you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist and exactly the same way like when you were small and Fili and Kili made fun of you, gently rocked you in his arms to comfort you which made you now giggle sadly into his nape while making his way to his room. You didn’t notice a small fire burning weakly in the fireplace; just felt a sudden change of temperature, which you found really pleasant because you started to feel a bit cold despite Thorin’s firm and caressing hold. He laid you onto his bed; you felt the warmth and scent from his body lying there before, covered you with a thin blanket and laid himself on the opposite side.  
“Y/N?” after a while of silence Thorin’s whisper echoed in the room. You turned to look at him and he continued: “Can you tell me what your dream was about?”  
You sighed and tried to curl deeper into the blankets to calm yourself.  
“You do not have to, I would just like to know,” Thorin interrupted the silence again.  
“Mother and you were,” your trembling voice broke and after a while of mental preparation you continued quietly, almost shyly: “Were shouting at me.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, Y/N, you know I would never do such a thing, nor would your mother,” Thorin soothed you, pulled your tired body close to him and let you lay on his chest while holding you tightly in his arms. All of this happened so suddenly you couldn’t protest. You knew that you shouldn’t be there, in his room and to your shock, in his embrace, but it was all so addictive and nice, you haven’t felt like this – understood, protected and pacified since you were a child. Slowly, you started to realise that Thorin was just in his pyjama pants, you were hugging his naked torso fiercely and, you couldn’t believe it, his hand was slowly shifting lower and lower from your back, where it was supposed to be. Or maybe you just made it up. Thorin’s heartbeat and quiet breaths were lulling you to sleep and you couldn’t think properly. As your eyelids became unbearably heavy, you stopped to care about Thorin’s hand, which was now clearly on your bottom and let yourself fall asleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit (a lot) fluffy. Comforting Thorin is the best! :)


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up to a sound of a huge clock Thorin had in his room. Still half asleep, you rolled to the other side of the bed, not noticing its size and not realising where you were yet. You peeked your head from the blankets you covered yourself with and looked at the clock. It was already 4 pm. You have been sleeping for almost the whole day! You hid under the blankets playfully and giggled at the fact, that you haven’t done a single thing today. You felt the unfamiliar scent the blankets had, but thought that they were just freshly washed and ignored it even though it smelled unbelievably nice, like never before. After a while of snuggling to the blankets and pillows and inhaling the addictive scent you decided that it is time for waking up. Sleepily, you sit up and looked around. Suddenly, the reality hit you. Quickly, you stood up, made the bed and basically ran out of Thorin’s bedroom. You were sleeping in his bedroom! Even though you were alone, you felt hotness creeping into your head. You remembered the events of last night: the dream you had, the warmth that was in Thorin’s room, his tough embrace and his hand on your bottom! Helplessly, you started to Pace around the hall not knowing what to do. You wanted to keep yourself occupied with something, so you wouldn’t think about last night. Your eyes stopped on the bathroom. When everyone was home, it was almost impossible for you to have some privacy. The time you spent in bathroom had to be really short, because often there were three sleepy angry men knocking, or worse, banging at the door so you had to be really quick. But now, you were alone, Thorin will probably come late in the evening and a long bubble bath won’t do any harm, you might even clear your head from the intrusive thoughts that were bothering you.  
You came out of the bathroom followed by a big cloud of steam, all fresh and carefree, your body wrapped in a big soft towel, your now smooth, slightly wet hair falling onto your bare shoulders. You looked at the clock again, it seemed impossible that you had spent almost 2 hours in the bathroom. Suddenly, you heard a nasty growl from your stomach and remembered that you hadn’t eaten anything today. Quickly, you made a little supper for yourself and a way bigger one for Thorin, so he’d have something to eat when he’ll come. You could just ask some servants for food but you enjoyed cooking and in your “humble” opinion, you could cook rather well. You brought both plates to the dinner table and started to slowly nibble your supper while playing with your hair lazily. You wanted to wait for Thorin to come and keep him a bit of a company so he won’t eat all alone. You were almost finished and wanted to change into pyjamas when you heard heavy footsteps hushed by a big carpet.  
“Hi!” you greeted Thorin when he came to the dining room.  
“It smells so good in here, were you cooking?” the dwarf wondered as he sat down next to you.  
“Yeah, I made you a little supper,” you admitted with a flattered smile.  
“Oh, you are a sweetheart, thank you,” Thorin smiled and started to eat hungrily. You chuckled at the sight, went to the kitchen and brought some water for both of you. Thorin was watching you all the way to the kitchen, you felt his eyes on your back, but decided to ignore it.  
“So, ummm, you are okay now?” Thorin asked carefully between the bites, so there won’t be an awkward silence. You knew that he was referring to the night events.  
“Yes, I’m fine. It was just a stupid dream and I got a bit scared,” you replied, really feeling okay and relieved.  
“I dare say that you weren’t a bit scared but absolutely terrified. You were clutching me the whole night and I had quite a job freeing myself from your grip in the morning,” Thorin laughed when he finished his meal.  
“Oh,” you blushed violently, “I’m sorry about that.”  
“No, no, you don’t have to be. To be honest, it was quite pleasant,” Thorin assured you with a kind smile. For a while you two were just sitting there, you sipping from your glass, Thorin watching you, no, staring at you silently, his eyebrows rose slightly as his eyes stopped on your feminine curves. You were looking at him with amused and slightly flushed face; he didn’t notice that and kept staring at a drop of water running from your wet locks along your collar bone.  
“Thorin?” you spoke up when the silence and his gaze started to feel uncomfortable.  
“Hmm?” Thorin looked you finally in the eyes, his ears turned bright red.  
“You were staring at me,” you noted half entertained, half strict.  
“Umm, no, I was not,” Thorin tried to protest, but your highly raised eyebrows made him even redder.  
“Of course,” you giggled and stood up to take the dishes to the kitchen.  
“I’ll take it,” Thorin stood up as well and took the dishes from you.  
“Alright, I’ll-I’ll go to bed then,” you exclaimed, surprised by his behaviour and swiftly headed to your room. In the doorway you turned just to see what was Thorin doing. To your shock, he was actually washing the dishes! You changed into your pyjamas quickly and curled yourself into your thick blankets. With a chuckle you remembered the look Thorin was staring at you with. You were extra careful about your intimacy and privacy and for a few years you had been hiding yourself quite well from Fili and Kili, who found storming into your room unexpectedly extremely funny so Thorin had to be quite surprised that you weren’t a small girl anymore. But then you remembered your dream and scolded yourself for thinking about Thorin that way again.  
You were slowly falling asleep when you heard a quiet knock on the door.  
“Yeah?” you asked sleepily and rubbed your eyes puffy from tiredness.  
“I just wanted to say good night.” Thorin’s body slid through and sat on your bed next to you.  
“Ummm, good night then,” you yawned and pulled the sheets so just your head was peeking out.  
“Goodnight,” Thorin whispered, caressed your hair gently and put a soft kiss on your cheek. You giggled as his beard tickled you and he smiled at your reaction.  
“If you’d have another bad dream, feel free to come,” Thorin turned back to you in the doorway.  
“Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind,” you smiled softly and closed your eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last part, my first smut, so I hope I didn't mess it up. Enjoy!

This time you managed to get up at a rather reasonable time. You spent quite a while thinking about something to do. Finally, you decided to check the great amount of bookcases that were in the living room and find something interesting to read. There were some children book your mother used to read you and the boys before sleep, various historical ones, many boring chronicles and to your surprise, even some cookbooks. While going through all the books and reading some parts from them, you completely forgot about the time, so you quickly made a meal for Thorin and yourself, dodging small piles and towers of books, you took out and decided to sort out. While eating, you started to read a really old one, some tales of your folk. You totally fell in love with it. It was huge, old and with beautiful illustrations. On the front page you found Thorin’s children sign, it belonged to him when he was small. Well, there wasn’t actually his name but a sloppy “Tis boook is Tohrin’s!!!” which made you laugh and almost splutter the water you were drinking. After a while, you looked around and decided that it wouldn’t be the best idea to keep such a mess in here so you put all the books to the bookcase carefully back. you kept just the old one out, went to your room, nuzzled into all the covers and pillows you had in your room, basically made a little nest on your bed and spent the rest of the time reading the old tales.  
After a few hours, which felt to you just like a moment, you realised that it was almost impossible to see the letters. You looked out of the window just to see black sky studded with millions of stars. You were still in your pyjama – in a tunic a bit too big for you, you stole from Kili as a revenge for a braid he had cut, and some underwear. You hoped that there will be still at least a small fire burning in the living room, so you crept out of your blanket nest, took the book and sneaked out of your room. Everything was quiet. While passing the dinner table, you noticed that the dinner you left for Thorin was already gone. You looked the way his room was and hoped that he will be already asleep; you were just in your panties, after all, and fortunately, there was no strip of light under the door. To your luck, you found that a not-so-small fire was still burning in the fireplace. You found a comfortable spot on a couch nearby, not too far from the light, placed the book in your lap and got lost in the tale again.  
You were currently admiring an amazing illustration of a wedding ceremony, all those details of the dresses and jewellery, when you saw sleepy and a bit grumpy Thorin walking towards you in a bit lurching way while rubbing his red eyes.  
“Hello,” you said quietly, you knew that being too loud when someone’s sleepy or has just woken up is really disturbing, as he sat down next to you, maybe too near, in your opinion.   
“Hi, you are not tired?” Thorin yawned.  
“Maybe a tiny bit but I’ve found this book and just can’t drag my eyes from it,” you admitted, “but you aren’t fresh either. What’s wrong?”  
“Can’t sleep,” the dwarf growled and scratched his head.  
“Wait, isn’t this my old book?” Thorin frowned after a while.  
“Yes it is, I’ve found it today in the bookcase,” you smiled as you turned to the first page and showed him his sign, then turned back to the page you stopped on.  
“I used to love it,” Thorin smiled and traced his fingers over the surface of the page with the wedding illustration.  
“Hmm, you will be like this soon,” Thorin mumbled and tapped his finger on the bride in the picture.  
“Or you,” you teased and tapped on the groom.  
“Seriously, weren’t there any, you know, Princes Charming yet?” Thorin let out a soft chuckle and looked at you.  
“No,” you punched him playfully to the arm.  
“Really? No young lad trying to get the hand of a lovely lady?” Thorin gave you a questioning look, his eyes sparkling from the fire as he rested his hand on your bare knee and started to line small circles with his fingers.  
“No!” you laughed maybe a bit too nervously and squirmed uncomfortably. You weren’t actually uncomfortable but your brain kept telling you to do something to stop him from touching you.  
“Is it because of me?” Thorin asked now frowning in concern, “Because I’m a king and they’re afraid to ask you out, or you don’t want to tell me just because it is me and you’d feel, I don’t know, maybe embarrassed or ashamed or something?”  
“Yes,” your face turned pink as you said quietly.  
“So it is because of me,” Thorin sighed, not hiding his disappointment.  
“It’s not because of you,” you felt a strange tingling in your stomach as you took a deep breath and said so quietly, you could hardly hear yourself, “It is you.”  
Thorin was looking at you without a word, you couldn’t hold it anymore and looked down, and the moment seemed too long to bear. You thought that you’ve just spoiled everything. Thorin would now give you an angry look, maybe say something bitter, but true, then leave you here and wouldn’t want to see you and talk to you again. Maybe he’d even tell your mother. Your heart made a surprised jolt when you felt his fingers under your chin; he gently held your head up, so he’d look right into your eyes, traced one finger along your cheek down to your lower lip and pressed his lips against yours gently. You were too intoxicated by the fact that the man you wanted, no, needed for so long was now kissing you that you let him deepen the kiss and moaned quietly as the kiss became more ravenous and greedy, it seemed like he wanted to do this for quite a time too. After a while, Thorin broke the kiss, just to pull you up from the couch, placed his hands under your bottom and let you wrap yourself around him. While heading to his room, he stole a few hungry kisses as well.  
Thorin laid you down onto his bed, bent over you and started to place small kisses along your jaw, down to your neck and softly nibble the place where now your chaotic and fast pulse was. Your hands started to trace down his chest, the need to touch every inch of his skin was unbearable, so you tried to somehow slip your hands under Thorin’s tunic and pull it off. He had noticed your helpless trying and pulled his tunic off in one swift stroke. In the moonlight you saw his naked chest and pulled him down to you just to kiss him even more eager than before. Thorin unbuttoned your tunic too, lifted you up a bit with one hand and pulled the tunic down. For a second he just kept still, admiring your half naked body, then lowered himself and worried the soft skin on your lower belly with his teeth while slowly pulling your underwear down. You moaned in pleasure and buried your hands into his hair as he teased your thigh with his nails.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Thorin stopped his actions and looked at you thoroughly. You nodded and let him undress you completely. He stood up, and while looking at you trying to hide yourself shyly, pulled down his pants so you were both naked. He laid himself between your legs, still kissing you and he started to stoke you carefully. You moaned into his mouth, you’ve never felt like this before. Thorin grinned sheepishly as you touched him carefully and timidly. He took your hand into his and traced it down his length to show you. When you were prepared enough, he stopped your hand, guided his manhood into your entrance, buried his head between your neck and shoulder and sucked at your sensitive skin as he entered you in one smooth stroke.   
“Are you fine?” Thorin kissed your earlobe gently to make you relax and used to the new feeling. Slowly, he started to move, with each stroke you both groaned in satisfaction and with each stroke you were getting nearer to the ecstasy. You threw your head back as the unknown feelings filled your body and he couldn’t fight the urge to gently bite onto your pulse. You tensed up and hushed your gasp with the back of your hand when Thorin found a spot inside you. You were mewling and squirming under his body as he hit it gently again. Thorin had to take a few deep breaths to control himself, you were already tight around him and when you tensed up, he thought he might not hold it back in him. Your legs wrapped around his hips pushed him deeper inside, which made him groan and curse quietly into your neck. He pressed his middle finger against your clit, rubbing it carefully while stroking into you in quicker Pace now. You hid your face in Thorin’s neck and nibbled his throat, giving him millions of small kisses along his collar bones. Suddenly, hotness filled your entire body, your hips jolted and you shut your eyes gasping for air when you came, tightening around Thorin so hard it made him spill inside you and collapse onto you with a relieved sigh.   
When the aftershocks went away, he rolled over and pulled you onto his hot chest, still breathing heavily. You rested your head onto him, let him caress your hair softly and listened to his frantic heartbeat slowing down to normal just like yours did. You were like two puzzle pieces perfectly fitting into each other’s body. Thorin placed a bit sloppy kiss onto your cheek as he still couldn’t catch his breath.  
“How do you feel?” Thorin panted after a moment of silence.  
“Just like you do,” you smiled and placed a sheepish kiss on his chest.  
“Good,” Thorin noted while playing with a lock of your hair.  
“I’m afraid I made you a hickey, I’m sorry,” he sighed when he removed your locks from your neck and found a rather big purple mark on your pulse. He caressed it gently with his finger, which made you giggle as you suddenly remembered something.  
“What’s so funny?” he wondered when you gave him a sheepish yet sly look.  
“You don’t have to be sorry, I think you got a few as well,” you tittered as you tapped your finger on every small dark blue bruise you made him.  
“That’s quite a lot,” Thorin gulped rather nervously, “What will I say tomorrow at the council?”  
“And do you have to go there?” you suggested, pretending to have no hidden intention.  
“Yeah, I do,” Thorin laughed and stroke your back all the way down to the bottom.  
“What about a “royal flu”?” you squeaked as he squeezed your bottom firmly, but still gentle enough not to harm you.  
“You little fox,” Thorin chuckled, pulled you up to him and gave you a deep, passionate kiss. You mewled in pleasure as his tongue rubbed against yours and his teeth gently worried your lower lip. You pulled away with a questioning look, your lips all swollen and cheeks hot.  
“Okay, let it be a “royal flu” then,” Thorin agreed finally.  
You placed a small kiss on his bearded cheek; he caressed your spine with his nails which gave you goose bumps. Thorin had noticed it, pulled a big blanket over you two and held you firmly in his warm embrace. You felt his heating breath on your temple, closed your eyes and just absorbed the fact that you had everything you ever wished for. No more reproaches, bad dreams and worried thoughts. The time has stopped for you two as you were just lying side by side, never otherwise from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments whether you liked it or not, if not, let me know how should I improve it, this is the first long fic I was working on, so feel free to leave comments and kudos. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit fluffy, this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a sequel, thanks to amazing gail32 for suggesting so and maya for being supportive! And a lots of thanks to my superb friend Katie for betareading and helping with the story.  
> I don't own any of these characters.

You woke up to a sound of gentle snoring and hotness embracing your naked body. Still half asleep, you recognised the beautiful smell of the bed sheets and this time you knew its source. You turned around just to see Thorin’s face nuzzled to your shoulder and warming it with his breath. He looked so peaceful; all his wrinkles from his worries and duties were gone, a soft smile settled on his lips, a few dark brown, almost black locks spread across his temple and eyes. You couldn’t help yourself and gently wiped the locks from his face. He squirmed a bit but didn’t wake up. You placed a tender, maybe a bit sheepish kiss on his warm and soft lips. With a giggle you shifted a bit to get out of the bed. However, it was harder than you expected because Thorin’s hand was hugging your waist firmly. With a bit of luck and great amount of patience you managed it quite well. You found your panties easily; they were lying in the middle of the bedroom, so everyone could see. You were glad that there was just the two of you. With your underwear on, you looked for your tunic, but couldn’t find it anywhere and didn’t want to walk around here almost naked either, so you took Thorin’s way bigger one, put it on and spend quite a time inhaling his scent and snuggling into it. After a while, you thought that you should let the council know, that Thorin won’t come. You kissed him once again and patted out of the room. Thorin seemed to be a tough sleeper; he didn’t wake up even though the door creaked loudly as you closed them. Or maybe he was just too exhausted from your night activities.  
You called a servant and asked her to inform the council that Thorin won’t be able to come because he isn’t feeling well today. He was actually feeling way better than just well, or at least you hoped so, but there was definitely no need for sharing anything with the maids. Suddenly, you thought that it would be better if the girl would bring you some breakfast, but she was already gone. You sighed tiredly; you weren’t in a cooking mood, so just called for another maid and asked her for breakfast for you and Thorin as well. You tried to get well with the servants and always gave them a friendly smile even if you were not in the mood right then and as an exchange you often found a small chocolate or a nice bouquet of flowers in your room. Even though Fili and Kili teased you and said that you were making them pampered, you still thought that being friendly was better than being all flirty and awkward like your brothers were.  
While waiting for the breakfast, you laid on the big couch and just went through everything that happened that night. You closed your eyes, recalling every touch, whisper and move, gently tracing your fingers along the hickey you had on your pulse. It hurt a bit, but it was a pleasant pain. Maybe you and Thorin could stay like this forever. Of course, he would have to rule and you’d need to study, but the thought of only the two of you and no one else was very nice. You knew that such thoughts were pretty stupid, it won’t be that easy, but it was nice just to pretend that everything would go smoothly.  
You didn’t even know when the servant brought the breakfast, she probably thought that you were asleep, you weren’t even moving and were too busy daydreaming about things that may be.  
While eating, you noticed a rather great amount of letters that the girl brought, and giggled. You’d maybe feel pity for Thorin having so much work if you didn’t know that more than half of those papers would end in the fireplace.  
“So here is my tunic,” you jolted in surprise as you heard a low rumbling murmur from behind you and two strong arms embracing your torso.  
“Mhmm,” you swallowed, “couldn’t find mine.”  
“You mean this?” Thorin gave you your tunic but his grip on you didn’t loose.  
“Thanks,” you smiled and interlocked your fingers with his, your breakfast forgotten, “but would you mind if I’d keep yours?”  
“What about your mother?” Thorin’s voice went a bit worried and serious.  
“Just for today, I’ll give it back then,” you turned your head to look at him, he pressed his lips against yours softly, merely touching you, a playful smirk settled on his lips.  
“You could have just asked if you wanted me to go around here half naked,” Thorin pulled away with a chuckle.  
“Too polite to do that,” your smile faded a bit and you let out a whimper of protest when Thorin let go of his grip and sat down to have breakfast as well. You looked at your still almost full plate and joined him.  
“What will we do today?” he asked while finishing his toast and bacon.  
“No idea. You got plenty of letters, I suppose you’re going to work a bit, so I’ll just find something to do by then, hmm?” you shrugged your shoulders and gave him a questioning look.  
“Well,” Thorin started with a wolfish grin and you knew that he was up to no good. You saw that look many times when your brothers were planning some mischief. You didn’t know that Thorin was capable of such grin, not that he was boring, but he wasn’t a joker either... or at least you thought so.  
“I was going to have a bath and thought that maybe you’d like to keep me company,” he suggested, eyebrows raised and eyes twinkling playfully and a bit lustfully, even though he tried to hide it as he was waiting for your reply.  
“Umm, yeah... why not?” you felt your face redden and gulped, not feeling, well, too comfortable with it.  
“Only if you want to, I don’t insist on that, it was just an idea, we can do anything you’d like to,” Thorin noticed your discomfort and placed his hand over yours, but his grin didn’t fade.  
“No, no, bath sounds good, it’s just that I’m...” you thought for a while of what to say, playing with Thorin’s fingers nervously, you didn’t want to look like a coward by saying that you were actually too shy to do such a thing, “a bit... a bit, I don’t know, it’s a bit weird. I feel weird.”  
For a moment Thorin forgot to blink, a blank expression on his face, he didn’t know how he should react.  
“But I’d love to keep you company,” you added quickly with a supportive smile and he snapped back to reality.  
“Really?” he wanted to be sure that you weren’t doing it just because of him and you nodded in response, determined that you’d face your shyness. After all, you were already naked in Thorin’s presence.  
“Fine then,” Thorin stood up and placed his hand over your waist while heading to the bathroom.  
When the rather big tub was full, Thorin pulled curtains over the windows, for a while you two stood in almost complete darkness. Slowly, one by one he lit up the candles.  
“Not-not so many,” you stuttered and he gave you a startled look.  
“It...I... it would be better with not so many candles,” you tried to explain, the sudden courage left you quickly and you were feeling totally embarrassed and stupid asking him to be in darkness.  
“Oh,” Thorin blew off some of the candles, so there was just a dim light, tall shadows could be seen on the walls.  
“You don’t have to be shy, Y/N,” he cupped your burning face in his hands and rubbed his lips against your forehead, “is it better like this?”  
“Yes, thank you,” you sighed in relief and let him pull off your (his) tunic. You both stripped quickly from your underwear, Thorin ran his fingers through your loose hair and you wrapped your arms around his waist, maybe a bit too low, exploring the muscles of his lower back.  
“The water will get cold,” you reminded Thorin when you started to feel a bit chilly.  
Thorin hummed in agreement and slowly stepped into the tub. He hissed a bit, the water didn’t seem to be cold at all. After he sat down, he gestured you to join. You hesitated for a second, but Thorin hadn’t noticed it. With the tips of your toes you tried the temperature but soon sink into the warm water as well. You settled next to Thorin, but he moved your body easily and you found yourself lying on his chest, his legs wrapped around your waist and tangled with your legs, his arms securing you from slipping from his grip into the water. He was gently caressing your shoulders to make you relaxed and not feeling nervous being naked around him. Finally, you let your muscles loosen and laid your head against his shoulder, your neck exposed for him to kiss.  
“See? It’s not so weird, after all,” Thorin murmured into your neck while brushing against the soft skin with his nose.  
“Mhm,” you agreed. For a while you two were just lying there, speechless, Thorin rubbing your limbs softly and nibbling at your ear, you splashing the water onto your shoulders to prevent the goose bumps. Even though you really tried to do it as gentle as possible, a few times you splashed it in Thorin’s face as well. For a while he just ignored it and continued with his actions.  
“Are you doing this on purpose?” his gentle chuckle echoed in the dark room as you accidently splashed into his face again.  
“What?” you turned to him with a puzzled look. You didn’t know that the water hit him as well; he was behind your back, so you didn’t see it.  
“Don’t play innocent,” Thorin smirked slyly and splashed the water back on your face.  
“I haven’t done anything!” you protested but dipped his head into the water.  
“You little liar!” he laughed and pushed you into the water completely. You gripped his shoulders fiercely and pulled him with you.  
The bathroom floor was soon full of splashes as you two were wrestling, jostling and squirming under the other’s body, gasping for air and laughing at the same time.  
“Okay, okay...” Thorin gasped after a while, when you managed to wrap yourself around him and he was struggling with keeping his head above water, spluttering and coughing, “I give up!”  
“Really?” you wanted to be sure that he wasn’t bluffing.  
“Yes, you won-” he slipped under the water, the rest of his sentence came out just as several bubbles and you pulled him up quickly.  
You were both a soaking wet mess, your hair all stuck on your faces, cheeks red and eyes teary from the water and lack of oxygen. An unbearable urge to kiss Thorin came into you, so you kneeled over him and pressed your mouths together. He didn’t expect that, his eyes wide opened at first, but then he placed his arms around your shoulders and pulled you as close to his body as possible. He let you deepen the kiss and moaned loudly into your mouth as your tongue brushed against his avidly. When you were almost out of breath you pulled away.  
“What-what was that?” Thorin gave you a questioning, almost shocked look, still panting heavily, but smiling widely at the same time.  
“I don’t know,” you giggled and traced your hand to his chest.  
“I’m sorry,” you added sheepishly, avoiding Thorin’s eyes.  
“You don’t have to apologise for kissing me, Y/N,” Thorin chuckled and placed a gentle peck to your cheek.  
“The water got quite cold, we should get out,” he noted, squirmed out of your hold, stepped out of the tub and offered you a hand. You took it and stepped out as well. After you both dried yourselves and got dressed, you realised that lunchtime was two hours ago, so you made a quick meal with Thorin’s help. More of a burden than help really. When you asked him to cut the onion, he gave it back after just a second, his eyes red, tears rolling down his cheeks and onion chopped into eight big cubes. You thought that maybe he could peel the carrots, but you were mistaken as well. After a while of struggling with the peeler, he put it down and with a defeated sigh admitted that you could do it yourself and that he’d be just a spectator.  
“Your hair’s a total mess,” you noted while eating.  
“Really? Take a look at yourself, missy, and then criticize,” Thorin laughed and tried to run his hand through his hair to comb them a bit, but with a hiss pulled away, they were too tangled.  
“When you’re finished I’ll fix it,” you suggested as you finished your meal and sipped from your water.  
Thorin seemed to want to have his hair combed really badly because he finished his meal in a mere second and stood up to let you guide him to your bedroom.  
“Sit on the bed,” you motioned with your head, took the brush, climbed onto the bed as well and sat behind Thorin’s back.  
“Will it hurt?” Thorin asked with a hint of fear in his voice, almost like a child.  
“Only if you’d squirm,” you laughed and started to unbraid his braids and brush his tangled hair carefully. With tender tugs you managed to unravel the knots in his hair. Your fingers tracing through his locks and gently caressing his scalp made him hum in pleasure, almost like a cat being petted. Quickly, you braided his hair back like they were before and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck when you were done.  
“It’s my turn now,” Thorin smiled when you stood up to comb your hair in front of the mirror.  
“Don’t worry about me,” you laughed in response. The thought of Thorin – a fighter, a man, who had done the last girly thing when you were small and asked him to help you decide what dress you should wear, combing your hair was really weird, pretty unthinkable, really.  
“No, you don’t understand,” in a second he stood up too, gripped your hips, held you up and placed you onto the bed with a playful grin, “I want to do so.”  
“Stay still,” he ordered friskily and sat behind you, his body pressed against yours tightly. He tried to imitate your movements, but combing wasn’t his strongpoint really. Even though you appreciated the tenderness he ran his hands over your hair with, you had to fight tears of pain when he found a nasty knot. He had to notice your sharp inhales when he tugged your locks because every time he did so, he brushed his lips against your neck or ear softly in apology. After a while you found the tugging not too disturbing as it was followed with Thorin’s warm lips on your skin.  
“Here you go,” he smiled proudly, visibly satisfied with his work. You traced your fingers along the braids he made and smiled. Even though they weren’t as neat as yours, he tried and did quite well for a man.  
“Thank you,” you turned towards him and pushed him playfully on the bed. He chuckled softly and pulled you down to him. You snuggled up by his side and traced your finger along his bearded jawbone. It was fun to watch Thorin hum in delight, his eyes almost closed; you noticed that he was watching you through his lashes as you were running your fingers through his hair and beard, tugging tenderly from time to time.  
“When did you learn how to braid hair like this?” you asked after a while of silence.   
“I wanted to braid, or at least touch your hair for almost a year from now,” he responded with a pink blush on his cheeks as he took one of your braids in his hand gently.  
“And I am an older brother of your mother,” Thorin added, gave you a confident grin and puffed his chest up. He seemed to be very pleased with what he had done.  
Mentioning your mother made you suddenly nervous and unsure. What would you do? Would you tell her about the two of you, or hide it and hope that no one would notice? You sighed sadly and nuzzled closer to Thorin’s inviting arms. Even though you tried to hide your nervousness, he noticed it.  
“What happened?” he asked, brows frowned in concern as he hugged you tighter to comfort you.  
“I just remembered mother... what will we do?” you started with a worried voice, more of a whisper.  
You felt Thorin gulp nervously. He was thinking about it as well, and was afraid too, even though he didn’t want you to know, he tried not to show his anxiety, but you felt he was nervous about it as well. You hoped that he’d know what to do. He was a king after all and even though he was respecting (and sometimes even fearing) your mother, he’d deal with it and would set this whole thing right.  
“I don’t know,” his answer caught your breath halfway out of your lungs. You didn’t want him to feel disappointing or anything, so you pressed your face against his chest and kissed his collarbones, so he won’t see your expression.   
“I was thinking about it, but I...,” he held your body crampily, almost like you were a plushie and he was a kid scared of storms.  
“Don’t know what to do,” he whispered after a while.  
“We have still a few days,” you tried to soothe him and you as well, even though it was really lame.  
“How did it even happen?” Thorin pulled you from his chest to look at you.  
“It’s my fault,” you sighed, “I shouldn’t have told you-“  
“No,” Thorin interrupted you sternly, like you’ve done something bad, “I asked you about it and you just couldn’t hold it anymore. I’ve been the same. You’ve got no idea how wrong I felt that night when you had a bad dream and I held you.”  
“It’s okay,” you stroke his cheek. He knew that you’ve been through the same so there was no need for blaming it entirely on him. You were both guilty in your own ways.  
“No, it’s not,” he said calmly, but he was now visibly afraid, “I’m your uncle. I should take care of you and protect you as best as I can, not-not force you to-“  
“You didn’t force me into anything, everything I did, I did because I wanted to and felt like doing so,” you scolded him for saying such nonsense, “and you do protect me, don’t even dare to think that you don’t! We did what we did and I don’t regret any of it. I hope you don’t as well.”  
“Tomorrow we’ll discuss what we’ll do,” you calmed your tone and gave Thorin a comforting smile, which he returned in still a bit sad way.  
“Don’t worry about it now,” you bent over him and kissed the wrinkles between his brows. He tilted your chin down and sealed your mouth in a soft, tender, almost timid kiss. After a while he pulled away, covered your bodies with blankets and stroke your cheek to lull you to sleep. You took his hand into yours and while slowly drifting into sleep you felt him rubbing your knuckles softly, his caring look caressing your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't mess this up, I'll soon add another chapters. Thanks for reading, hope you ejoyed it, feel free to leave kudos and comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short one, like really short.

“Don’t go,” you heard yourself murmur half asleep as Thorin’s grip on you loosened.  
“I have to, Y/N, sweetheart,” Thorin whispered into your ear, so he won’t wake you up completely, his voice rough from sleep.  
“What time is it?” you caught his arm and laid your head on it.  
“Five to seven,” Thorin answered and tried to free his arm as gently as possible.  
“You still have five minutes,” you smiled sleepily and pulled him down to you. He didn’t protest much; maybe he thought that he wouldn’t fall back asleep. He was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit complicated, don't want to spoil it, you'll see.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Thorin groaned angrily, tried to pull on his trousers and tunic at the same time, his hair total mess. You were watching him from your bed and giggling sheepishly, your eyes still puffy from sleep. You glanced at the clock; it was half past ten. Well, the five minutes seemed to be a bit longer after all. After a while, Thorin’s desperate trying to get dressed in a hurry made you feel a bit sorry for him.  
“Come here,” you gave him a sleepy look, buttoned his tunic quickly, tucked it into his trousers and let him button them as well. While he was trying to comb his hair at least a bit, you patted to his room, brought him his huge fur coat and held it up for him to slide his arms into the sleeves.  
“Thank you,” Thorin gave you a tired smile and rushed out of the room. You followed him slowly and watched him putting on his boots. With an accidental bang of the door he left and you were suddenly alone. You giggled over his morning oafishness and were about to slip back into your bed when Thorin stormed back into the room, ran towards you and crushed your lips together. The kiss lasted just a second, soon he pulled away, gave you a mischievous wink and left. You smiled widely, touched your lips briefly and with the merry mood capered back into your room and snuggled under the still warm blankets. Even though you were planning to nap at least a bit more, your brain decided that you had enough sleep and should do something. You were fighting it for a while, rolling from one side of the bed to another, nuzzling to the covers filled with Thorin’s body warmth, but soon you gave up. You swept the sleep from your eyes, crawled out of the bed and made something to eat. While chewing the breakfast lazily, you thought that it would be good if you’d go out for a while, have a nice walk or just wander around the kingdom. Quickly, you got dressed and stuffed your pockets with some apples.  
It was really refreshing to see other people and say hello to someone else than Thorin. Of course, you enjoyed his presence and felt really good only with him, but this was a pleasant change. While wandering through halls and chambers you met several people and stopped a few times for a small chat. You even peeked into the room where the council had a meeting. For a while you were watching Thorin playing with the corner of his coat, trying to pay attention and pretending that whatever the council was discussing was really interesting and important. As he was looking at the big door carved with ancient runes and ornaments, hoping that it would help him somehow pass the time, he saw your head peeking into the room, looking at him and hiding your laughter with the back of your hand. His cheeks turned pink as you winked at him and grinned widely. He winked back carefully, so it wouldn’t look like he was winking at Balin, who was sitting opposite him and waved to you slightly. With a giggle you closed the door quietly and left Thorin suffer from boredom. You could almost hear his desperate and disappointed sigh as you did so.  
When it was about lunch time, you went down to the kitchen to nip something to eat. The apples you packed were already gone and you started to feel hungry. Your theft, however, didn’t go as planned, because Bombur saw you creeping into the kitchen and with a kind smile asked you what would you like. You thought that you’d go out and eat in the gardens, the weather was nice and warm, so you asked just for a sandwich. Soon, he brought two enormous deliciously looking sandwiches, filled with various vegetables and meat. With red cheeks you explained that you were going to eat it outside and that you would like something to carry it in. Bombur gave you a knowing look, disappeared in the big pantry and after a while came back with a basket. He put the sandwiches in it and with a merry “Enjoy your meal!” let you go out.  
The sun was warming your skin as you sat down under a great oak and looked around you. No one except you was there and you couldn’t understand why. It was so peaceful and calm unlike the busy halls of the mountain, trees making big shadows to cool anyone who’d be fed up with the summer hotness. Uncommon and noble kinds of roses brought from all around the country were blossoming and colouring the garden in white, pink and red, filling the air with beautiful smell. Even though you were a bit disappointed that no one was enjoying the nice weather, you were glad to have this place just for you. You leaned against the big tree and started to take out the things that were in the basket. Soon you were surrounded by apples, grapes, a chocolate cake that was still warm, one bottle of juice and you swore that there was wine in the second one. You’ll need to have a serious chat with Bombur about the amount of food he always gives you. Finally, you took out your sandwich and bit into it hungrily. You didn’t even know that you were that hungry, until you tasted the soft pastry.  
While slowly heading back to your chambers, you peeked into the meeting hall again. You were quite sure that Thorin didn’t eat anything and wanted to give him the second sandwich Bombur made you. To your luck, there was just Thorin and Dwalin behind the big door, Dwalin looked like he was trying to cheer Thorin up. You knocked and after you heard a tired and a bit annoyed “come in” you stepped inside. Thorin’s annoyed face changed into an excited one in just a second, but then he frowned to somehow hide his joy from seeing you, the only sign of his cheer were his eyes twinkling brightly. You curled your lips into a small knowing smile and sat on a chair next to him.  
“Hello,” Dwalin waved to you while grinning widely. You waved in response and smirked back. You knew him since you were a child and he used to babysit you sometimes, when the nannies were helpless because you only wanted your “big uncle Dfalin”. Together you did stupid things, he was always on your side when it came to skirmishes between you and your brothers, used to piggy-back you all around the kingdom and play pranks on Thorin all the time. This habit seemed to remain.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, I just brought you lunch,” you gave Thorin the sandwich and added a nice red apple from the basket.  
“Oh, thank you,” Thorin smiled in surprise and to your shock, accepted the food without any objections.  
“You had a picnic?” he cocked his eyebrows when he noticed the basket.  
“Umm, something like that,” you laughed, “do you have a lot of work?”  
“I had, but soon I’ll be done,” Thorin mumbled with full mouth as he just bit into the apple.  
“Okay,” you stood up to let him work.  
“Do you have something for me too?” Dwalin nagged playfully.  
“Yep, here you go,” you flounced towards him, put the whole basket on the table in front of him and with a laugh went away. For a while he sat there numb, didn’t know what to do, but Thorin’s perky nudges into his shoulders and curious look brought him back to reality and he opened the basket to see what’s inside. On your way from the hall you heard Dwalin’s excited gasp as he found the cake.  
***  
“You said that you’d come soon, but I didn’t expect you this soon," you chuckled dryly from the armchair you were curled in and reading to shorten the waiting as you heard a quiet opening of the door. Thorin told you he’d come within hour from the lunchtime. You looked at the clock; it was almost eight in the evening.  
“Oh, really?” Dís gave you an amused look as she came into the room followed by your brothers. You tried to gulp the big lump in your throat and faked a happy look as you stood up to hug her.  
“Didn’t expect us?” Fili teased as he pecked your cheek gently with a grin; Kili still thought that it was gross and just grimaced at you.  
“How were you doing?” mother grabbed you by shoulders and inspected you with her hawklike look.  
“Umm, fine,” you squirmed away from her grip and placed your hair over the hickey you had on neck. It was fading away, but still visible.  
“Uncle’s still working?” Kili wondered as you all sat by the table and let the servants bring you dinner. You nodded in response and tried to focus on the chicken you had on the plate. You had no idea when Thorin would come, but believed that it would be late, so your mother and brothers would be asleep and you’d have some time to talk to him privately. Fili and Kili did actually look tired, not mentioning your mother. You just hoped that he won’t come now and won’t do something awkward.   
“So, umm, how was the meeting?” you tried to act naturally and look not suspicious.  
“Boring,” Kili yawned and earned a slap across the back of his head by Dís.  
“Just a bit, well, you know Dáin...” Dís bit into her potato with a strange anger, “...we don’t get along that well and he can be stubborn when it comes to trade.”  
“Anyway,” mother smiled as she finished her meal, “how were you doing? I mean you and uncle. Did you get along?”  
“Mhmm,” you felt your cheeks redden a bit, “although, yesterday he got a bit ill, so he stayed here, but I believe that he’s feeling better now. But, yeah, it was alright.”  
“I hope he’s okay,” Dís stood up and gestured the boys to take the luggage into her bedroom.  
“You’re going to bed?” you asked, a hint of joy in your voice.  
“The journey was long and with these rascals even tiring,” she ruffled Fili’s hair with a chuckle as he took her big trunk. He groaned in protest but smiled as well.   
Just when Dís and the boys were about to go to their bedrooms, you heard a well known footsteps and a merry “hello” echoed in the room. You shut your eyes and counted to ten, hoping that it didn’t happen. Unfortunately, you were wrong. You heard the footsteps coming your way, stood up quickly so Thorin won’t hug you unexpectedly and with a forced smile greeted him.  
“Hi,” you smiled crampily, “guess who just came?”  
Thorin’s wide grin and twinkles in his eyes were in a mere second away, his face turned from scared pale into sick greenish, eyes wide opened in shock, mouth ajar.   
“Thorin!” he couldn’t catch his breath when he felt Dís’s arms squeezing him in a sudden fierce hug.  
“Umm, hello,” he stuttered as she loosened the embrace and let him breath. Worriedly, you were watching your mother inspecting Thorin just like she did you.  
“What is this?” you hushed a gasp with the back of your hand as she laid her eyes on Thorin’s hickeys. Thorin gulped and ran his hand through his hair nervously, trying to think of some quick lie.  
“It’s, umm, I was with... umm,” he tried to explain but his sister’s stern glare made him speechless.  
“I hope you didn’t bring her here,” she scolded him and Thorin shook his head quickly.  
“Of course I didn’t,” he coughed gently to let her know that he was done with that topic and would like to talk about something else, “weren’t you supposed to come later?”  
“Yes, but I sent you a letter that I’d arrive sooner, didn’t you get it?” she frowned in concern, recalling whether she sent it for sure or not.  
“It doesn’t matter now,” Thorin gave her a weak smile, stepped to his nephews and hugged them gently.  
“Are you alright, uncle?” Fili asked with a frown as Thorin moved aside.  
“Yeah, you look rather pale,” Kili added with the same expression as his brother.  
“Umm, I’m still a bit sick, but it’s better than yesterday,” Thorin chuckled softly at the sight of your brothers sharing the same worried look.  
“You should have some rest, we can talk tomorrow, hmm?” he turned to your mother with a questioning look, his eyebrows raised.  
“You’re right, I need to talk to you about something,” Dís sighed tiredly and turned to Fili and Kili, “don’t you think that you’d stay up late!”  
“But mum!” Kili hid a big yawn with the back of his hand, “we’re not tired yet!”  
“Come on, you heard your mother,” Thorin ordered calmly, just a hint of a smile on his lips. You chuckled silently behind his back, hoping that mother won’t send you to bed as well. As they all went to their rooms and left you two alone, Thorin let out a relieved sigh.  
“Well, this was...” he tried to think of how to name the whole situation, his cheeks slowly going back to normal colours.  
“Shocking,” you finished as you sat back by the table to accompany Thorin while he was eating his dinner.  
“What are we going to do?” Thorin wondered while chewing his meal without any interest at all.  
“Probably go to bed as well,” you smiled to lighten the situation.  
“Guess you’re right,” he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he finished his meal and stood up to go his room.  
“Wait a second!” you stopped Thorin and gestured him to go to your room.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea at all, Y/N,” Thorin stood in the doorway as you disappeared in your bedroom.  
“Oh, come on! Of course I wouldn’t want you to sleep with me now,” you rolled your eyes with a groan while looking for something in the room lightened only by the moonlight glowing through the windows.  
“Then what do you want?” he chuckled and leaned against a wall.  
“I wanted to give you this,” you came back with Thorin’s tunic you borrowed, “it would be weird to explain it to mother... even weirder than your explanation of those hickeys.”  
“Yeah,” Thorin chuckled quietly and traced his fingers around them instinctively.  
“And, by the way, do you know what does she want to talk to you about?” you leaned against the wall as well, playing with his braids tenderly.  
“No idea,” Thorin shrugged his shoulders innocently and held you by your hip softly to distract you. You knew that he wasn’t telling the truth, but you were too tired and didn’t want to discuss it this late. Thorin wouldn’t tell you anything and you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, so it was better to just let it be.  
“Okay then, goodnight,” you smiled softly at him and interlocked your fingers.  
“Goodnight sweetheart,” Thorin tilted your chin up and sealed your mouth into a sweet lingering kiss, for a while you were just standing there, your arms around Thorin’s neck, his hand cupping your face, both of you moaning softly now and then. After what seemed to you just like a second, Thorin pulled away to let you both breath, tracing his finger along your swollen lips and with a murmured “sweet dreams” forced himself to turn and go to his own bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another extra small one, but it is the last small chapter.

Past few days were, well, rather hard. Both Thorin and you tried to avoid speaking or just being in the same room with your mother as much as possible. To your luck, she didn’t notice anything – you used to spend most of your time in your room even before her trip to Iron hills and Thorin simply stayed longer in work. That, however, meant that you two could be together alone only when she went somewhere and took Fili and Kili with her or they were asleep, but even in that case you were really careful and startled even at the smallest noise or popping of the fire in fireplace. Somehow, these stolen kisses, references only you and Thorin got and knowing looks changed between the two of you during dinner felt so good and you enjoyed pretending that everything was normal. You knew that it can’t be like this forever, but were relieved that it wasn’t as awkward and suspicious as you thought your relation would be when your mother would come. Thorin, on the other hand, seemed with each night more and more nervous and impatient. During the day he looked alright, always kind and smiling, but the later in the night you were together, the stranger he got. His kisses became greedy and lustful, sometimes really rough, his hands all over your body and almost every time he went to his bedroom with a frustrated sigh and a bulge in his suddenly tight trousers. Even though he tried to hide it as much as possible, it was obvious and, well, eye-catching, you felt really sorry for him and wanted to do something about it. However, Thorin solved his problem sooner than you could think of something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut again. Hope you'll like it at least a bit, I'm still getting used to it.

“Where are we going?” you asked while unsurely following Thorin walking down the path, trees on each side of it. The weather was nice, not too hot, but not cold either, the only threats were heavy grey clouds covering the sun from time to time, the forest around you making pleasant shade.  
“Don’t know,” he smiled, looked around himself, it seemed like he was checking whether you were truly alone, then took your hand into his and proceeded. Slowly, but surely you lost the track of where you were and was left only with Thorin’s “perfect” sense of direction.  
“And do you at least know where are we?” you asked again, getting nervous when he didn’t answer right away.  
“Yes, yes I do,” he chuckled and moved his hand to your waist, “and I know where we’re going.” For a while you really thought that you got lost, but his confident grip on you made you relaxed again. You didn’t know for how long you were wandering through the woods, but it had to be about afternoon when you finally stopped. You found yourself on a small clearing and when you looked around, you realised that you were on one of the hills above Erebor and had an amazing view of everything from Mirkwood to Erebor. For a while you were just quietly admiring the river flowing in curves and traders and their chariots that were just small dots going along the steam.  
“Do you like it?” you felt Thorin’s hands holding your hips firmly from behind.  
“Yes,” you replied, quite unable to express your amazement, “did you know about this place?”  
“Mhm,” he purred against your ear, “I used to go here when the whole ruling thing got on my nerves when I was about your age to have some privacy.” As he did so, you finally understood Thorin’s intentions and gave in.  
Thorin’s hands moved down from your hips slowly, nails digging gently into your tighs. You let your head lean against his shoulder and blushed as you felt tightness in his trousers rubbing against your bottom in slow Pace. You turned around to face him and pressed your hands against his chest, tracing down to his trousers. Thorin looked at you with eyes dark from lust, cupped your face in one hand and crushed your mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss. All his frustration from seeing each other just in the nights faded away, leaving him only with an animalistic need. He bit your lips softly, leaving them red and swollen, just to inhale sharply and groan as you tugged his trousers impatiently. You mewled in irritation; there were too many clothes on both of you. Thorin gave you an understanding smirk, took off his fur coat, placed it onto the grass and pushed you down onto it. While panting heavily, he unbuttoned his tunic and trousers and bent over you to do the same. You tried to help him as much as possible, both of you unbuttoning the clothes sloppily, Thorin looked like he’d rather tear the clothes from you, but after a while you managed to get rid of them. He sealed your mouth into another hungry kiss, his hand tracing your soft skin from your breasts down to your entrance, his fingers slipping inside with ease, the other hand moving on his manhood in a bit jerky way. He hissed into your mouth as he rubbed the head of his length against your entrance and in one swift stroke, maybe too harsh, entered you. Your eyes widened in pleasure and you tried to hush your gasps. Thorin let you get used to it and after he heard you mumble your urges for him to move, he obeyed and started to thrust into you, grunts and curses escaping his throat rather loudly. As he pressed his fingers to your clit and started to rub small circles around it, you joined his moans as well, slowly starting to see white light when you shut your eyes. The closer you two were getting, the louder the peaceful clearing got, you rocking in rhythm of Thorin shoving into you jerkily and quicker with each stroke. He let out a cry of relief as he thrust into you one last time and you felt sudden warmth inside. Soon you followed him with your own gasp and felt tears of pleasure running down your cheeks. You felt the chilly wind on your skin and pulled Thorin by his shoulders down onto you to cover you. His heating body embraced yours and he placed small kisses along your collar bones. After a while, he rolled aside, eyes shut and breath steady again and clutched your hand in his. Your eyelids became heavy and even though your brain ordered you to get up and go back home, your body protested and kept lying on Thorin’s fur coat with him close by your side. Somehow, you forced yourself to open your eyes, just to see that the clouds covered the whole sky and it was going to be a nasty storm or rain.  
“Thorin,” you muttered absentmindedly, not really caring whether he’d listen or not, “we should get up.”  
“Shhh,” he placed one finger onto your lips to hush you and you didn’t try to be responsible again. You were too tired and intoxicated by the previous actions that you simply didn’t care and whatever would happen, it would be alright because Thorin was there with you. Sleepily, you managed to button your tunic and trousers and Thorin’s as well, then let yourself drift into sleep.  
You woke up to a strange wetness covering your whole body. As you looked at yourself and around, you realised that it started to rain heavily and you were slowly getting soaking wet. The sleepy feeling left you in a second; you stood up swiftly and looked at Thorin lying beside you. The rain didn’t seem to bother him at all, he was curled on his side, his arm, that was previously hugging you gently was now groping for your body.  
“Thorin,” you nudged softly into his shoulder to wake him, “Thorin, wake up, we got to go.”  
“No,” he murmured sleepily and squirmed, looking for the blankets.  
“It is raining, come on, get up,” you demanded with a chuckle. He finally opened his eyes, looked confusedly around, recalling where he was and what was he doing.  
“Are you fine?” he asked a bit worriedly as he stood up and took his coat, “I was, umm... a bit, well, not so gentle with you. I’m sorry.”  
You felt, in fact, a bit sore and your limbs were aching on the places where he worried it with his teeth and you just hoped that there won’t be any bruises like before, but you definitely didn’t want to bother Thorin with it.  
“I’m absolutely alright,” you giggled as you placed a soft peck on his cheek to cheer him up, “now, let’s go home, or mother will be furious.”  
***  
When you finally came home, water was dripping from your clothes and hair. But worse than that was the fact that your mother was waiting for you.  
“What happened?” she gasped in shock as you slipped through the door.  
“Storm happened,” Thorin groaned while putting his coat and boots in front of the fireplace to dry them.   
“Dry yourselves and then please come back, we need to talk,” mother said calmly and let you go to your room to change your clothes. To your surprise, she didn’t say anything about your little trip, or about the soaking wet clothes. You wondered what wanted she talk about so badly, that just couldn’t wait. Maybe it was the super secret thing that Thorin tried to hide from you.  
“Okay, so,” mother coughed gently to begin somehow as you were all seated comfortably by the dining table, “I was thinking...”  
For a while you were all quiet, mother seemed to search for the right words to say, Thorin frowning and looking rather nervous or angry, you didn’t know for sure, and you were just sitting there confused, not knowing what was going on.  
“Mum?” you raised your eyebrows and she gave you a comforting smile, or at least she tried to.  
“You’re not a small girl anymore, Y/N, and soon would surely want a family of your own, so it’s the best time to find you a match,” you felt Thorin jerk in protest at that statement, but he didn’t say anything. Your eyes widened in shock, your breath got stuck in your throat.  
“No,” you stuttered, it was all you could let out. You felt anger and confusion and even a bit of betrayal filling your body and tears creeping into your eyes, even though you were fighting it, “no, no, I don’t-”  
“You have to understand, I know you think it’s too early, but it’ll take some time to prepare everything, the courting, the wedding and so,” mother tried to comfort you, but it didn’t help much and in fact, she made it just worse, “usually, fathers go and find a match for their children, but uncle Thorin will do this for you.”  
You looked at him with eyes full of unshed tears, he knew about this. You gulped away a sob that tried to escape your throat and couldn’t help yourself but stare at him in disbelief and fear.  
“I won’t,” Thorin’s stern voice echoed in the room. Under the table, he took your hand into his and rubbed it carefully to calm you.  
“What? Why?” your mother looked surprised, she was expecting that you’d cry or yell at her, but not this.  
“She already has a match,” he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, waiting for another question.  
“Who is it?” you didn’t know whether she was angry, shocked or astonished and it made you even more nervous and scared. Usually, you knew when she was getting angry and could prepare yourself for it, but not this time.  
“Me,” Thorin exhaled, clutched your hand firmly and looked right into your mother’s eyes. You dared to look at her too, her mouth ajar, face growing red. Thorin sensed the storm that was about to come and squirmed uncomfortably.  
“Y/N, you should go to your room,” he ordered calmly, noticed that you wanted to protest and added softly, “please, do as I say.”  
You didn’t want to go away, it was your fault as well, but sooner than you could realise you found yourself closing the door of your room and giving Thorin a sad supportive look. Tears rolled down your face as you heard that the voices grew louder and louder, but mostly it was your mother’s voice, that echoed behind the closed door. You tried to ignore them and don’t listen, but some of the bitter words got stuck in your mind. Quietly, you curled on the bed, hid yourself under the blankets to hush the shouting, tears of pain soaking your bed sheets. Your mind was like in a big whirlpool, a mere second ago, you were lying with Thorin and now you were here, not knowing how this will end. A sudden bang of the door made you jerk in fear, you peeked your head out, not realising that you wouldn’t see anything anyway as it was pitch-dark in your room. You heard a deep sigh, a mumbled curse and quiet footsteps coming towards your room. After you heard a gentle knock on your door, you tried to response, just to find your voice too shaky and quiet to be heard. A big figure slid through the door and sit behind your back. You felt Thorin’s strong hand caressing your back softly, words of comfort escaping his lips. Guilt filled your entire being and helpless sobs started to jostle through your throat against your will as you realised what he had been through because of you.  
“Shhh, Y/N, it’s okay,” Thorin rubbed your trembling back.  
“Are you alright?” you whispered in concern.  
“Yes, I am,” you could feel him smiling tenderly, “everything will be fine, your mother will understand and it will be good.”  
“Really?” you gave him a hoping look, eyes still puffy and teary. You didn’t really believe it, but even the smallest chance that everything will be fine again made your heart jostle happily.  
“Yes,” Thorin placed a sweet kiss onto your forehead, pulled the blankets up to your neck and let you calm down. He didn’t believe it either.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. I had a great time doing this, I mean, the whole story, so I hope you'll have fun reading it and thank you for all the kudos and nice comments.

You woke up in the middle of the night to a sound of another knocking on your door. You were quite shocked when you saw your mother entering your room and sitting on the exact spot Thorin was sitting on before.  
“I hope I didn’t wake you up,” she began and you felt that something was different. You smiled weakly at her to continue and she took a deep breath.  
“Do you... do you truly feel that way?” she asked and the room was filled with tensed expectation.  
“Yes,” you exhaled and waited for her reaction. She sighed, but didn’t protest.  
“I didn’t know it would end up like this,” you tried to explain, your voice shaky again, “I know it’s not normal and I tried to fight it but-”  
“It’s okay,” she interrupted you, “if there’s no way to change it, then I’d be a fool if I’d try to stop you two. Your uncle is stubborn as a mule.” You chuckled gently and let her embrace you.  
“I love you, mum,” you whispered and she tightened the hug.  
“I love you too,” she replied and after a while let go.  
“Now you’d want me to let you go to his bedroom right?” she asked with a sly smirk.  
“Only if you wouldn’t mind,” you smiled gently, but waited eagerly for her reply.  
“But don’t make it a routine, I don’t want to wake every night to a sound of marching through the hall to the other’s room, or I’ll cut Thorin’s beard for it,” she said sternly, but you saw the playful twinkles in her eyes.  
“Thank you,” you gave her a soft peck, crawled out of your bed and patted towards Thorin’s bedroom.  
***  
“Hello, sweetheart,” Thorin shifted sleepily to make place for you as you slipped under his warm covers.  
“Hi,” you nuzzled your face to his chest and felt the sleep embrace you again.  
“Does your mother know you’re in here?” he ran his hand through your hair gently.  
“Mhmm,” you nodded innocently, “but she said to be quiet when passing to the other’s room, or she’ll cut your beard.”  
“Oh,” you felt Thorin gulp, “then we’d better share one room, so we wouldn’t disturb her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoed it, feel free to comment and leave kudos. :)


End file.
